1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a battery-locking mechanism for holding a battery in a portable electronic device.
2. Prior Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, need batteries to provide power for their operation. To secure the batteries in battery-receiving compartments of the portable electronic devices, battery-locking mechanisms are developed and designed.
A conventional battery-locking mechanism for holding a battery package in a battery-receiving compartment of an electronic device includes a plurality of projections on a front end and a rear end of the battery package, and a plurality of notches defined in a top inner wall and a bottom inner wall of the battery-receiving compartment. The projections on the front end are integrally formed with a button on an outside surface of the battery package. During assembly of the battery package within the battery-receiving compartment, the projections on the rear end are first inserted into the notches in the bottom inner wall. When the button is pulled rearwardly, the button pulls the projections on the front end rearwardly. The projections are aligned with the notches in the top inner wall of the battery-receiving compartment. Next, the button is released, and the projections on the front end are then received in the notches in the top inner wall. The battery package is thus secured in the battery-receiving compartment.
To remove the battery package from the battery-receiving compartment, the button is pulled rearwardly. The projections on the front end of the battery package are also pulled together with the button and withdraw from the notches in the top inner wall of the battery-receiving compartment. Next, the battery package is raised and then taken out of the battery-receiving compartment. However, since the projections with the button are generally made of hard plastic materials, the projections have a poor elasticity and they are susceptible to being damaged. If the projections are damaged, the battery package may fail to electrically connect with the mobile phone. U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,545 discloses a battery connection apparatus of a mobile phone. The battery connection apparatus includes springs and receptacles in a rear housing for receiving the springs. The springs comprise front arms and rear arms. Each front arm has a mounting surface having a locking tooth. When each spring is assembled into each receptacle, the locking tooth interferes with an inner wall of the receptacle. The spring is thus secured in the receptacle.
However, since the front arm does not provide adequate flexibility, too much interfering force is exerted on the inner wall of the receptacle when the front arm is inserted into the receptacle. Therefore, the inner wall of the receptacle is susceptible to being damaged after a long period of usage. Then, the engagement between the front arm of the spring and the inner wall of the receptacle will degrade, which can lead to the battery failing to be secured firmly in the battery-receiving compartment of the mobile phone. As a result, abrupt electrical disconnection can happen during conversations, which is very troublesome.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a battery-locking mechanism for firmly securing a battery in an electronic device, therefore assuring reliable electrical connection between the battery and the electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a battery-locking mechanism for securing a battery having an upper end in a portable electronic device includes a plurality of spring members which are received in a plurality of receptacles defined by a plurality of partition walls. A battery-receiving compartment is defined by an upper wall, a lower wall, and a bottom. A plurality of apertures is defined through the upper wall. Each receptacle is located adjacent to the upper wall and is in communication with the aperture. Each spring member includes a base portion and an elastic portion, A free end of the elastic portion extends to the aperture. A tab protrudes from the upper end of the battery, extending into the aperture when the battery is arranged into the battery-receiving compartment, and the spring element then presses against the tab of the battery. The battery is thus secured in the battery-receiving compartment of the portable electronic device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention, in which: